


Movie Kisses

by libgirl9



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have to pose as lovers for a mission. Will their mutual hidden pining get the better of them? (Rated Mature for theme and language only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austeyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austeyre/gifts).



**Movie Kisses**

a Summer 2015 Hartwin Secret Santa for austeyre

 

“Time to come in for your mission, boy. Say goodbye to the wee bairn.” The voice in Eggsy’s ear startled him a bit. He wasn’t used to hearing Merlin’s voice when he wasn’t on a mission or at Kingsman.

“Sure thing, Merlin.” He gathered up his wallet and keys for the trip to the shop, and then knelt down. “Daisy, luv, you’ll be extra good for Mum, won’t you?” He tickled her cute little tummy, finally filled out enough now that she was away from Dean. His little flower of a sister blew him a kiss goodbye as he stood up to hug his Mum goodbye.

“Have a safe trip, luv. Come back to us.” His mum wasn’t overjoyed at what he did for a living now, not that she knew more than a vague idea of some kind of soldier or spy. She knew enough to call a number at Kingsmen if he wasn’t home from a trip when he promised, or if anyone odd came to the house. Not that anyone could get in; Eggsy had had the most expensive burglar-proof locks put on the house, the kinds that even he and Kingsman couldn’t get through.

“No worries, Mum. Two of us going this time, me and Harry. And nothing gets by Harry.” He smiled down at his Mum, who looked so much happier now. No more nails bitten to the quick, or mascara half-cried off.

“Well, if Mr. Hart is going….You should be safe enough then.” And a smile brightened her face, most of the worry dropping off. His mum had met Harry again, and like he did with everyone, he charmed her. Easier to charm someone when you’re not telling them their husband died, but still. Telling them that their son is going to be working in the same mysterious place that killed their husband, with the man that survived their husband’s death, and leaving a smile on their face? That was Harry Hart all over. Charming the nobs, plebs, and their sons every day. Eggsy shook himself briefly. He needed to at least pretend, even in his own head, that he didn’t love Harry so much.

Even more importantly, as Roxy said, he needed to stop looking at Harry ‘like he was ready to bend over the nearest tea table for him’. And yeah, he probably shouldn’t have tea every day with the man he was gasping for, but they had started when Harry became Arthur. And it definitely wasn’t his fault that Harry was so sexy. The man was fit, fantastic at his job to the point of surviving a headshot (no matter what Merlin said about the reinforced glasses, Eggsy was putting it all up to Harry being so amazing), and he believed in Eggsy. Harry had believed in him when he was a nothing, just a chav who needed help getting out of jail, and he still believed in him now that he was Galahad. Of course, that was a good thing, since Harry was his boss now, and could have tossed Eggsy out on his arse, rather than making him Galahad.

“Do you have to imitate Harry in all his habits, even the bad ones? You’re late, Galahad. Come up to my office.” Merlin’s voice in his ear startled him out of his thoughts and into Kingsman proper. Eggsy scoffed. Five minutes wasn’t even late. Harry usually ran about 20, not that Eggsy timed him. And he did not imitate Harry in everything. Honestly, he repeats one little thing, like beating the shite out of Dean and his boys, and everyone starts taking the piss out of him. And the Rainmaker umbrella was the perfect weapon to carry on the ground, no matter what Roxy said. When he was out on missions that needed it, he took a sniper rifle instead. He even did the occasional spying mission as a chav, because in some places, being a gentleman was what would get you noticed.

Still, he should get up there. Eggsy jogged up to Merlin’s office, and knocked smartly on the door. “Come in, Galahad.” Shite. That was Harry’s warm voice, which meant he was there already, and Eggsy was the last person to the meeting. Merlin was there to give them their identities. Eggsy always preferred it when Harry briefed him on his own. But if they were both going, he supposed they might need some extra care. Even if Merlin did treat him like he was a tosser, sometimes.

Harry wouldn’t need any extra instructions, but Eggsy still dreamt about seeing Harry take a bullet to the head. The faint lines from where the glass had exploded after the bullet hit the nose-piece decorated both of Harry’s temples with light white scars, only visible under the best light. Eggsy could see them always though, the marks of how very tough Harry was. Not even a bullet could take down his Arthur. He shook himself out of his latest pining to pay attention to Merlin, who was glaring at him. The man finished explaining the mission; a known blackmailer was thought to be moving up from simply blackmailing to spying on the gentry for the KGB.

“Harry, your cover is Baron Charles Alan Covington. You’re taking a trip to Dartmoor with your lover, mostly to get away from your wife. And Eggsy, as said lover, your cover will be Victor DeVere, an artist. Basically, his fancy piece, so make sure you look good at all times, Galahad.” Merlin handed their new IDs to the both of them, and a tablet to Harry, then he basically shooed them out the door. “Now go out to the car, they’ve already packed your bags for you.”

Honestly, that was one of the best things about Kingsman, was not having to keep track of all his suits and such. Eggsy kept two quick changes of off the peg bullet-proof trousers and suit-coats at home and his pants, but other than that, all his Kingsman clothes stayed at the country house. The Kingsman valets packed for the knights and were in charge of repairing/cleaning off the bloodstains when they came back from missions. It wasn’t like they could send bullet-proof suits off to the cleaners regularly, after all.

*

Harry swung into the driver’s seat and looked across at Eggsy. His Galahad was such a beautiful man. His legs just looked so long in his suit pants, and when the other agent would run...ah, it was perfection. He had asked Eggsy to start teaching all the other London Kingsman how to parkour (the French contingent knew, of course), but so far the majority were doing quite horribly. Barring Lancelot. Roxy picked it up as quick as everything else she learned, and the only reason that Eggsy was still better was his practice and height. “Well, my dear Mr. deVere, shall we be going?”

Eggsy stopped powering his seat back up and down, and grinned over at Harry. “Course I am, Charlie! Let’s leave your evil wife behind and run off on vacation!” Harry chuckled at him, and swung the car out onto the drive. After about a half hour of driving, though, Harry looked over and found that Eggsy had fallen completely asleep in the middle of a sentence. Poor lad must be tired. This mission would be a difficult one. Oh, not the mission itself, it was a fairly easy in and out. Eggsy could charm his way into anyone’s good graces. He certainly had stolen Harry’s heart.

Of course, it was completely inappropriate for Harry to think that. Eggsy spent almost all the time he was off duty either at home or with Lancelot. And Lancelot was a very pretty woman. Very talented. And the same age as Eggsy, too. It was only natural that they fall in love. For God’s sake, they saved the world together, with Merlin’s guidance! But just because it was inappropriate, and Eggsy was in a relationship, it didn’t mean he didn’t care for him. It just meant that he had to keep it hidden. No matter what Merlin said about Eggsy not loving Roxy. Harry had heard the lad tell her that himself before a mission. ‘Keep safe, Rox, love you.’ Pretty well definitive, he thought.

He called Galahad’s name lightly when they reached the hotel. “Eggsy. We’re here in Dartmoor.” Eggsy stretched in his seat, and looked over at him, blinking still. Harry pointed out of the car at the hotel, and Eggsy smiled up at him from his reclined seat. It was such a sweet, artless smile that Harry was taken aback for a second, until Eggsy rested his hand over Harry’s on the hand brake. He realized with a start that Eggsy had started his role, as indeed Harry should have. “Quite right. Victor, if you get our luggage from the boot, I’ll pull the car around to the side.” Eggsy looked a trifle surprised, but hopped out of the car.

*

Shite. That was a close call. Eggsy hadn’t actually woken up all the way that first time. Setting the luggage down with a thump, he winced at the thought of what might have happened on a different mission, one where he wasn’t supposed to be in love with Harry. He hadn’t had a proper job before the Kingsman, but he was certain you weren’t supposed to go around stroking your boss’ hand like a lovesick nutter. At least now, Harry thought he was proper on the ball with the lovey-dovey. Harry strode up and took one of the wheelie bags from him, smiling at him the whole while. Damn, this was going to actually be painfully difficult; pretending that he had what he most wanted while not letting Harry have any idea that he actually wanted it. Even worse, just like any other mission, they had to keep up their personas the whole time now, just in case of cameras or spies.

They strolled into the hotel, and the girl at the counter immediately straightened up and smiled. Eggsy would have loved to assume it was for him, but walking in beside Harry, he was pretty dead cert who she was looking at. And yeah, her eyes and smile were fixed right on him, until they got to the desk. Then she whipped up into the desk clerk version of parade rest. “How can I help, you, sirs?” Her voice was as BBC posh as someone living in Dartmoor could make it. Sneaking a peek at Harry, Eggsy wanted to laugh his arse off. He looked like the poshest git ever. Like he totally deserved that title from his cover, and like he only had emotions every other Wednesday at tea time.“I believe I have reservations under the name Covington? It should be a suite for myself and my protégé.” Eggsy almost did snicker out loud then. Oh, so he was a protégé? Was that nob speak for “lad I’m buggering”? The desk girl brought up the reservation on the computer, turned white and then smiled a very practiced restrained smile even though her eyes were panicking ten kinds of crazy.

 

“Of course, my Lord. Your suite is the penthouse floor. Here are the two key cards. We have taken the liberty of providing a fruit basket,” and in a brilliant turn here, she blushed tomato red at the idea that she was implying anything resembling the fact that Eggsy wasn’t a protege but in fact the side piece that they all three knew he was, “a-and sparkling water in the lounge between the two bedrooms in the suite.” She made sure to hit that last word extra hard, and Eggsy did snicker then.

“Thank you, um, Sarah. Lord Covington just loves sinking his teeth into a ripe peach.” Eggsy winked at the girl who seemed to be turning purple now. Harry finished signing Lord Covington’s name on the receipt, and then pulled him away to the lift. He pushed the button for the penthouse and swiped his card, and the lift started moving. Harry turned to Eggsy finally, and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, come on, Charlie! The poor girl was ready to pass out there on the counter. Besides, it isn’t like anyone would believe her. Who would believe that an actual Lord would be with a lucky artist like me?”

Harry relaxed his face into that broad smile that so few people got to see. “Victor, darling, I do think I’m the lucky one instead. I’m looking forward to that fruit basket, though…” After a quick look into Eggsy’s eyes, he drew him close. They had both spotted the camera in the lift as they got in. This was why you could never let up a cover. If the wrong person watched the film from the lift and saw them acting like co-workers instead of lovers, the whole mission could be ruined. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and leant down to kiss him. Eggsy felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach as Harry’s lips touched his.

Of course Harry was a bloody fantastic kisser. There hadn’t ever been any doubt in Eggsy’s mind about that, just a vague dread that if he did ever get to kiss Harry, he would bugger it up himself, and manage to smack his glasses into Harry’s or drool into his mouth like a dog. But it was like an actual end-of-the-movie kiss, with Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist holding him close and gently kissing him until the lift doors dinged. “Ha-Charlie.” Now that was definitely not his normal voice. That was what Eggsy sounded like when he was tossing off in bed thinking about Harry, not what Galahad sounded like on a mission. “Um. Here we are.” Shite. Walk it off. Walk it right off to the loo and adjust your trousers, more like.

It was a little too much to hope that Harry missed his slip on his name. Spies don’t miss, Harry doubly so. And looking up at him, Eggsy knew he had definitely caught it. Harry’s eyes were momentarily huge. “I’ll throw my bag into the other room for the maids, love! Then I have to go to the loo, it was such a long drive down.” And Eggsy practically dove out of the lift, through the penthouse and the smaller bedroom, and into the loo. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he looked almost like he was drunk. “Christ, boyo, pull it together. You are not going to lose it now on a mission. Not when you haven’t told him yet. Oh shite. Merlin? Are you listening?” Complete silence. He decided that if Merlin had been listening he would have been laughing his arse off by now. Eggsy rinsed his face with some water, took a deep breath, and went back out into the penthouse.

*

Bloody damn fucking shit bugger hell. Harry had finally gotten off the lift when it had dinged at him a second time. His luggage was sitting beside the sofa and he was sitting dumbly on edge of it. Eggsy had almost said his name. Harry kissed him for a cover and Eggsy almost said his real name. He kissed him (and it was bloody amazing, his mind chimed in) and Eggsy almost said his real name. And he had sounded about two strokes away from losing it in the lift. Harry had never actually considered the idea of Eggsy wanting him back. Merlin had said...well, Merlin had said ‘Galahad is bloody panting after you, Arthur, bend the boy over a bloody table’. But Merlin had been married for 30 years to a woman. It wasn’t as if Harry was going to believe him on whom the young male Knights wanted in their beds.

But Harry couldn’t do that to Roxy. The woman was such a good Knight. Honestly, she was better than Eggsy when it came to the delicate missions that involved more thinking than shooting. She had managed to pick apart one of the bigger terrorist cartels in France, making every necessary death look either accidental or unconnected up to the very top. She spoke 4 languages now, too. She had learned Japanese this past year. Actually, she might have been better suited for this mission, since there hadn’t been any reason to suspect the blackmailer would pounce upon a gay couple quicker. Merlin was the one who suggested Eggsy. Was that tosser trying to set him up while he was on a mission?

“Merlin, I’m very disappointed in you. I think.” Of course, Eggsy had never actually confirmed that he and Roxy were in a relationship. Perhaps he thought there was some sort of Kingsman rule against workplace relationships, or perhaps they were just very private? The last one was discarded. Eggsy was rarely private about his private life with Harry. They often had talks about his mother and sister, and his friends from the council estate. Maybe he should broach the subject with Eggsy. They had a standing rule that in a situation where either Roxy or Eggsy wanted to talk about the other on a mission, they referred to the other as their cousin.

Eggsy came back out out of the toilet, looking rather ragged. “So. Victor. I was wondering if your cousin was in a relationship as well.” Bloody hell, he sounded like he was interviewing a candidate he didn’t like. “She’s like a lovely girl and quite good at her job, I would think that she must have quite a few young men lined up. I suppose you must know since you two are so very close. When I first knew you, I actually thought you two were together...” Damn. Harry gave up. He would like to stop this conversation now and go shoot someone. Preferably himself. And now Eggsy was laughing at him. And sitting very close next to him on the sofa? Maybe he wouldn’t shoot himself after all.

*

It took a few moments for Eggsy to clue in and figure out what the hell Harry was talking about. That slight tension that kicked in whenever someone else brought up Roxy on a mission dissolved as he realized that Harry was discretely trying to ask if she had a boyfriend. When he realized that Harry was actually trying to ask if he and Roxy were a couple, he just lost it and started laughing. Eventually he plopped down on the sofa, and managed to get control.

“My cousin and her girlfriend are very happy. Have been for a couple of months now, Charlie. You know her, Sally works in the IT department with your cousin.” It was true, Roxy’s girlfriend did work at Kingsmen with Merlin developing all that real-life Bond type shit they used. Harry looked like he had been smacked in the face with a fish. Eggsy honestly thought he might start stuttering for a few seconds. “I can’t believe you didn’t know she was bent. She was the one who took me to all of London’s poshest gay clubs. She thought I’d never get anyone, since I never pulled when we went out. I just hadn’t found the right man, eh, Charlie?” Bugger, he was reaching there, but if this was actually going the way he thought it was, he’d be willing to reach a little as long as he had a cover in place.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, if you two arse about the subject any more, I’ll be dead soon.” Merlin’s voice came over their glasses and both of them jumped. “There is no mission, you silly twats. Roxy and I decided that if we had to watch the two of you stare longingly at each other’s backs much more, we were going to bloody murder you both. And unlike Valentine and Gazelle, we would bloody well accomplish the job. Now, you’re on an enforced holiday for your five day mission. Take off your glasses, get this resolved, and come back well-shagged so we can never speak of this again. I’m leaving. Roxy and Sally might still be watching, so I really would take off the glasses.”

Harry and Eggsy both hurriedly took off the glasses. Eggsy looked at Harry for answers, but he still looked shell-shocked. Shite. He was going to have to buck up and be a Knight about this, wasn’t he? “Is it true, Harry? Do you want me?” He could practically see the reasons they shouldn’t get together stacking up in Harry’s mind. Time to shoot. “Because I’m gone over you, Harry Hart. I’ve been wanting you since that first day, since I saw you beat the shite out of Poodle and the lads in the pub. I didn’t realize that I might have loved you until I thought you were dead in Kentucky. And then I knew for sure that I loved you when you listened to me whinge every day at tea. The only bad part of going on a mission was not seeing you every day. So unless Merlin got it all wrong, or you have some fantastic reason we shouldn’t, I say that we spend the next five days shagging each others brains out and plotting how to get Merlin and Roxy back for this.” That had better work, he used up all his spare courage for the next year on that speech.

Harry abruptly stood up, and Eggsy took a deep breath and stood up too, wanting to stand if his speech was going to be shot down. “I may be an arse, but I’m not so stupid that I would give up the man I love.” Eggsy let out a breath like he had been punched. Harry calmly reached out and took his hand, and started leading them to the master bedroom. “Yes, I mean you, Eggsy. I was perfectly happy being a single Knight for the last 30 years, you know. Then I picked you up at the police station, and all my good judgement disappeared. I decimated civilians in a pub for you! Then I proceeded to show off every single inch of Kingsman that I could. Honestly, I might as well have giving you great bouquets of flowers and candy, I was so lovesick. In between staring at your arse and legs, of course. You do have a rather magnificent body, my love, particularly wrapped up in a slim-cut suit.”

Eggsy goggled at him for a few seconds, and then realized they had stopped right in front of the master bed. He grinned and went up on his tip-toes. “Wanna see what it looks like without the suit, Harry?” Harry grinned back at him and pulled him close. “Of course I bloody do.” The second kiss, and the next five days, were even better than Eggsy had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Austeyre, I hope you're happy with this! It's my first time writing Hartwin, and it ended up harder than I thought since we have a lot of opposing kinks, but I tried not to make it too fluffy or veer into D/S!


End file.
